The Lost Chronicles: Tale of the Tragic Hero
by The Angels Light
Summary: Embark on this tragic tale of power and angst as he who was born to save the universe slowly becomes twisted up in the cruel hands of fate.
1. In the Beginning: Child of Intricacy

**Dragon Ball Z**

**_STORY OF THE TRAGIC HERO_**

**A new fan fiction so proudly presented by:**

**The Angels Light**

* * *

><p><em>For whom the sun rose and for whom it set, made no difference.<em>

_A child born and raised to a dead civilization and liberated from his home. He who is so powerful and blood thirsty that his own father fears him._

_A mere child born with the power to destroy a planet._

_A mere child, born to save, but lost to fate._

* * *

><p>He could feet it, the awful tremble that came just before the pain. The shock rattled his bones to the core and carried him to the floor when they became to weak to handle the stress. No room for fear-no room for collectiveness, he laid there, waiting for the tremor to stop. He glared up, everything blurring together in a fierce unison of colors, but no light. The ceiling was the only access to light that he had, and day turned to night hours ago. <em>1...2...3..., <em>he would repeat in his mind over and over, begging for the pain to end. Until the sun rose, he knew thats when he could stop counting, but something about that night made an extraordinary difference.

_Pupils dilating... Heart pounding... No escape from the climbing pain. _

_"_Papa!" Paragus heard his five year old son yell in sheer terror and pain. That would mark the fifth night in a row he's had to run into his child's room.

"Broly, look at me," he pleaded when he reached his son's trembling, sweating form. His eyes stayed glued to the skylight where an empty sky met his gaze. "Darn it, son! Focus!"

"He is having another one?" Cauli questioned as he also ran over to the young, trembling sayain.

Paragus remained silent as Broly began to cough up blood that had been flowing down his throat due to a severe nose bleed. He sat him up to breathe, knowing it was the only thing he could do to save his son from an entire night of pain. Things like this he'd been doing since he was born, but it was only when he landed on this dreadful planet that it had become a nightly routine for them. Cauli had warned them to choose a different planet to land on, but with fuel and tempers running short, they had no place else to choose. Now, there were paying dearly for it.

"There we go. He's coming back around," Paragus sighed with relief when the trembling finally stopped and gave way into another severe headache.

"How do you feel, Broly?" Cauli asked as he placed a hot towel to the child's forehead.

Broly remained irresponsive.

"Broly, come on son. Say something!" Paragus pleaded angrily with a slight slap the young sayain's face.

"Ahh! Stop slapping me!" He growled angrily in response.

His attention was redirected to Cauli when a bowl of hot water was sloshed onto his face. Anger grew in the young sayain to the point of boiling rage. Fingers gripped around Cauli's hand, making the weaker sayain yelp in pain as he attempted to pry the superior's fingers from his wrist. It was an absolutely useless attempt. Broly at the age of five had a power level that most sayains wouldn't make it to before they died, resting, fifteen thousand, but when aggravated or provoked, twenty five thousand. That was what his scouter thad read at least. Cauli and Paragus combined barely topped ten thousand.

"Broly get a grip on this!"

"Get away from me!" Broly demanded just before he found the strength to rip off Cauli's arm and toss his father crashing through the door. "Both of you just make it _worse!" _

_"_P-paragus!" Cauli cried desperately as he watched the blood spurt from the opened gash where his arm once was.

He crawled in despair to the door, the pain ripping through his upper torso. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the door pane and heaved himself up. The immense pain and loss of blood was beginning to make him sick to his stomach and harder for him to make that one rueful step forward. He stumbled like a newborn, then glanced back at the child going made with pain and glowing energy. In horror, he watched as his power-level rose above normality, even for him, and listened to the screams of anger and pain that bellowed from the child's throat. It rose above what a modified scouter could read, breaking his and Paragus' even though he was unconscious for the time being.

"H-help! Help!" He screamed over and over again as he ignored the pain and made a mad dash for the outside door. One foot over the other, and he tumbled to the floor on his sore arm. He yelled in pain, and in his peripheral vision he watched the boy's hair turn gold in color. It was only then did he stop yelling in pain. "Sir, t-t-take a look at y-our son." Cauli said with shattered nerves as he awoke Paragus from his unconscious state.

"Is that _my _son?" Paragus asked with integrity and fear as he gazed upon his son's glowing form and confused eyes.

"Father, whats happened to me?" Broly asked innocently with a dark chuckle lacing his words. Inwardly, Paragus praised the fact that the boy was to naive to realize that he was now the single most powerful being in the universe, holding power that he did not know how to use yet. Power that could be manipulated.

"Nothing my son. Nothing but a new beginning for the both of us."

* * *

><p>"Are you a mad man? There is absolutely no way on the planet that I am stepping foot back into the hole you call a home with that powerful <em>brat <em>that ripped off my arm!" Cauli shouted angrily at Paragus when approached about coming back.

"Cauli, please be rational. Listen, I know that night Broly ripped your arm off was a tremendous pain, but do you realize that we could own this entire planet. Cauli, my son can easily defeat this pathetic army with one swipe of his hand."

His judgement remained on that night, despite Paragus' promises, "I don't care, Paragus. Frankly, that monster of a child of yours has more power than he should be entitled to. If I were you, I'd have something m-," Cauli ranted before he was interrupted by the young sayain that had walked into the conversation.

"We'll continue this later," Paragus whispered into his comrades ear. He then, addressed his son.

"Father, Dai said that its time for us to leave."

Paragus gave a slight nod and folded his arms. "Its about time. Come Cauli, Broly, let us leave the dreadful planet. We'll set our sights towards a more beautiful one anyway."

Cauli sighed and took his hand through a short, shaggy mane of black hair, _I can't follow **him**_ _every. I'll get myself killed, _he thought himself as he gazed at the souvenir of that night. He had barely survived the trip to the hospital, and in space there were no hospitals within flying distance. If by chance Broly acted out like that again he would surely be killed. How he managed to survive the first onslaught was beyond him and Paragus. All in all, he was just thankful for being alive and unwilling to go through such hell again.

"I'm staying here Paragus,'' he finally stated after a while of careful thinking. Paragus was an old friend. It would be hard staying behind and starting over again, he knew, but the chances just weren't worth it.

Paragus stopped dead in his tracks."You can't be serious Cauli, here? Of all places?"

He sighed again, "Yes, Paragus, I am serious. The chances aren't worth it," he implied lowly as he shifted his gaze at Broly. "That child of yours is going to destroy everything in hind sight sooner or later, and I'm not going to be there when he does."

Broly, though a bit hurt and confused that his companion was staying behind, looked up to his father for any sort of sense. There he might the gaze that told him that he was just as confused and hurt as he was. He set his stare to the floor shortly afterwards, the only place that felt safe to look at for the time being. The need to ask why was becoming overwhelming, but some nagging feeling told him not to. Cauli's arm, the missing one, had been the thing to set off the barrier for them. He wished he hadn't done it, but now that he had the power to do that, he began to wonder just what else he was capable of.

"Broly isn't a threat to anyone! What happened a month ago was totally uncalled for and a crack pot of a situation! You told me yourself that we shouldn't land here because the magnetic fields could generate and magnify his power-level. Those were you exact words, and now that we've seen that you want to leave us? You've been here ever since Frieza destroyed our planet-"

Cauli held out his hand to halt Paragus, "And would you remind me once again how exactly you survived that blast?"

Paragus remained silently caught on his words.

"Think once more Paragus. If in the stage of infancy he can liberate himself and a grown man from a blast that killed millions in seconds, think about what he can do now, or in fifteen years. Power like that will never be contained. Watch yourself, Paragus."

* * *

><p><span>Author note:<span> Okay, first off I would like to thank whoever took their time in reading this and enjoyed it. If you would, please leave a review and subscribe if you like it enough to. it would be greatly appreciated. Second matter of business, yeah I know that the time line is Dragon Ball, but I'm putting it in Dragon Ball Z because thats where Broly came in. Just in case anyone was wondering.

So please, read, review and enjoy :D


	2. I

**_Dragon Ball Z_**

_**STORY OF THE TRAGIC HERO**_

**I.**

**_BEFORE YOU GET STARTED: _**I have made up my own language by which will be spoken within this chapter lol. I will let you know right now that its not me just spazzing on the computer and that it means nothing in any human language and if you MUST know what its saying, I will translate at the bottom!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next charted planet was one of great beauty, but galaxies away: Earth. With Broly's new power so untamed and flamboyant, Paragus could not make trips as far as he could without his old friend. Cauli, though had been much like second father to Broly, was Paragus' long time companion. It was difficult leaving him behind on that old, disgusting planet when he couldn't beat a malleable thought out from his distant mind. As he turned and faced the stomach of the ship, he saw that last place he could remember Cauli telling Broly old stories of their missions on distant planets, and savored the way his son's eyes lit up from their usual dullness. Broly had been happier spending his time with Cauli, than he had with his own father. That bothered Paragus a great deal now that he thought about it. If a child that never knew his mother could enjoy so much to have his life spent raised in the care of in the hands of a man who was weaker than he, would that make him soft? Broly's power was too great to be that of a weak minded-weak bodied imbecile. The fire that flowed through his veins couldn't be wasted by a shot of kindness or unsporting thoughtfulness. Paragus felt an unusual tenderness swelling inside of his stomach as he reminisced on the last five years of life with his son. Everything that Cauli had taught him were the things that a father was to, but after the death of Kai-Lan on Planet Vegeta, Paragus couldn't find it in him to parent the boy as well as he thought his mother could. He could feel everything whither within him just thinking about her. Perhaps that was the reason why he had adapted Cauli into his family, to be a father figure where he couldn't be. His head throbbed to think about it. After escaping narrowly escaping the exploding planet, they had been lucky that Broly had harvested his power long enough to crash land on the planet that Cauli had been deployed on, and like everyone else, his crew was dead as well.<p>

"Father, why did he stay?" His young son asked with great confusion as he walked upon his father with uncertainty of anger and confusion. The feeling of emptiness that the room felt implanted an alien feeling within him as if he had lost some important. He had. Cauli's absence could not be shaken from him, and he could not yet adapt to the thought of his father taking his place. He had deeply wished that he hadn't torn off his arm now, but in the heat of the moment he couldn't think of anything else he wanted to do more than destroy the first person he wrapped his fingers around. That he did, and in doing so, he left a small part of himself back on that planet with an ill decision.

"Because he felt as if he couldn't go on with us, my son," Paragus answered lowly with his back to his son. At the moment, the connection was too frail for him to face him.

Broly paused a moment, then went to sit in the middle of the floor where he began to stare at the stars in remembrance of his lost friend, "Was it because of me?"

"No," Paragus snapped as he took a swift glance at his son. His eyes had been unchanged by the sudden burst of temper.

For a moment, Broly agreed with his father, but knew he was lying. He brought his knees up to his chest and placed his chin on them while he yearned for a good story like Cauli used to tell. Up until then he hadn't realized how much he had taken them for granted. Though he could match the strength of he and his father easily the nostalgia of his words was unmatchable, and in the occasional story he mentioned his mother. He never knew her, but wanted to badly now that he no longer had his master story teller.

"Who was my mother?" He asked after minutes of silence had passed.

"Her name was Kai-Lan," Paragus replied briefly. His mind was stumped as to what else to say to his son. How was he going to explain to a five year old that his mother was the most beautiful sayain woman hat he'd ever met? That every feeling he had when he caressed her would make most grown men feel insignificant and weak minded, but when he felt them, felt like the king of Planet Vegeta? How could he say that the very reason he was here was of a mistake that lead to the conception of him? Even more than that, how could his son understand what a power his mother was?

"What did she look like?"

"Well," he started, the words creeping away from his mind. "She had long black hair to start, and she was pretty, tall. She always wore a red jumpsuit that crisscrossed over her chest, and the strapless armor that me and Cauli wear," he started before his words caught up with old memories and dammed up his vocal cords. The way he missed her crippled him, but saiyans never let the pain show.

"How did you meet her?" The young saiyan asked with vigorous curiosity.

"Enough with the questions my son. We're soon to land," Paragus sighed as he stepped past his son and ruffled his hair. He would rather not speak about Kai-Lan to his son, which is the whole reason he decided to end the pit-stop on Planet Desi.

"You mean that ugly pink planet?"

"Don't object, Broly," Paragus scorned.

"What are we doing here?" The young saiyan objected despite his father's orders.

"Broly..." Paragus growled lowly as the doors to the shuttle opened with a long hiss to a crowd of eager, multi colored people.

"They all look funny," Broly whispered to his father as he eyed the crowd oddly. He meant every word of it despite his father's exasperated sigh in response to his son's remark. As he weaved his way through the crowd of curious on lookers he attempted to ignore them by taking in the surroundings. Their trees were dead, but still bore fruit as white as the heavens-the grass, or what there was, grew deep green, almost blue in color. Everything seemed so plush, yet dead at the same time. He hated it, but didn't question as a good child would do so.

The locals adorned themselves in mostly dirty white and dark colored tunic-like pieces of cloth. Most of their faces were hallow, sick, as if the heart inside of their chests didn't beat for anything else but survival. If one could consider survival reaping the 'riches' from a dead person's body and using it for themselves. The place reeked with death. Those who had lost their struggles were not bothered to be buried, but sleep in the eternal darkness upon stone pedestals above ground as if they were royalty in death. Such a strange custom for a five year old to take in; seeing the decaying corpses of those who once walked like he was, laying there rotting away, fogging the air with their stench. They did not bother him, however. More or less they stole his attention away from the curious eyes that he and his father walked through. He couldn't help but notice they were all nude, which also didn't effect him, but he still couldn't fathom the use for them above ground. So embarked was he on the journey to establish the meaning of dead bodies above ground that he had not noticed that his father had ceased moving and halted just short of one of the more important looking one of the natives.

He glared down at Broly, his blue face full, but wrinkled with time and age. The crimson sash he wore, pinned under Broly's foot, drug the ground and rudely contrasted against an indigo gown. Broly stepped off of it when he was pulled back by his father in fear that he may cause something to make them be stranded on this planet for the rest of their lives. The elder, or so he guess, groaned lowly as he stared down at the small, dirty footprint Paragus' son had left on his sash. Everyone had frozen, their eyes caught upon the small child as if he had done something terrible. Broly gazed around at them, ignorant to what he had done.

"Why have you disgraced me, child?" He hollered at the young saiyan, causing a great upset in his father.

"What has my son done to upset you so?" Paragus growled back with supreme intensity.

"Head your anger, albino one. It would be unfortunate for you and your son to meet your fate on a planet that isn't your own," the elder answered as he took his staff from out of his sleeve. The civilians breath caught in terror behind them. Broly stared at them, perplexed at their reactions to a few simple words, but stilled his tongue once more when his father responded with a taunting laugh.

"You can't kill us old man," Paragus taunted and turned his attention to his son. "Broly, show him what you can do."

He did so with a crooked smile that even made Paragus fear his son a little more as he blasted away the bodies that lay in their so called 'cemetery'. The elder watched as the crooked smirk on the child's face returned slowly to the downward, depressed glower of that resembled an age far older than he was. All of the power and energy he held in his tiny body also didn't match his size, age and stature and though the elder was too powerful, he found he strength outmatched my the two, especially the boy. Everything seemed to boil down to the boy. For many years he had run the clan, raised powerful warriors too kill all who apposed him, but not even his elites held a candle to these beings. The fire for battle burned strong in the small one, even though it was cloaked at the moment. Like an unlit candle, urging the flame scold it so it can live up to its name. Thats exactly what this young one was, an unlit candle. With power far greater than he, the elder found in best within himself to handover easily to the men. Though he had no choice but to die afterwards, he would rather die in honor . He had turned gray in color by the time he pulled his crimson hood over his head, glared the larger man in the coal black eye, and dropped his staff at the feet of his child. It wasn't until Broly had wrapped the hunk of white wood in his tiny hands and felt all of his power generate through it that he admitted a peaceful defeat. He, nor anyone in the village, was a match against saiyans. His retreat, however, wasn't taken lightly by his people.

"Arnarayo!" The green woman standing beside of Paragus cried out. She dropped to her knees, hysterically weeping as her infant attempted to bring her back up to her knees. The same act of crying out was repeated throughout the mass, though the old man seemed pensive in response to his peoples, and not as Broly thought he should be.

"I'm bored," Broly proclaimed to his father as he tossed the earthen staff into the crowd. "I want to go, father."

"We will soon enough my son," Paragus answered, his eyes dead set on the old man that opposed them earlier. _What are you hiding old man?_ He thought to himself as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder and glanced around at the baron landscape.

Something odd was lurking behind a bushel of fruitless hedges, an animal perhaps, but usually animals wouldn't hide. Broly found interest in what his father had scoped out as well, but narrowed his eyes in on a short, pink, free flowing cloth that swiftly darted away when noticed. It was oddly amusing to him as he found himself shoving past the blue elder to investigate it that he ignored his father's commands to stay where he was. Usually he obeyed his father, but in Cauli's absence he felt the need to be not as strong as it once was. Besides, a bright, colorful thing captured a five year old attention better than staring down an ugly old man that he didn't even know. That was when an urge caught his attention, and the headache returned. It was so intense, maybe too intense to be taken upon by a child calmly, but he had to remember what he had taught himself that fateful night. _Just push it to the top, _he reminded himself as he felt his power rise until it thrust itself painfully to the top of his skin. Afterwards, when the sting had left, he felt a spiteful side of him take a hold and put his attention towards the elderly old bastard that he had 'disgraced' earlier.

"Bang," he laughed as he killed the geezer with one tiny blast from the palm of his hand, then turn and left without waiting for a reply from anyone. In this state, he didn't need it.

Instead, he busied himself in the brush with his search for the pink hood. His curiosity to what it was killed him, but still he couldn't see it again anywhere. Deeper into the brush he crept, turning his attention to the occasional twig snap, and pulling back the branch that hung just low enough to meet his forehead, and still he couldn't see the pink hood again. It seemed like hours he dug himself into the jungle of trees and leaves with his father hot on his tail as if he was intent on the same thing. At times, he had thought of giving up, but after he slapped that one branch out of his way his faith was renewed. He had opened himself to an opening that seemed as if it were some sort of campsite, and there hanging over a basket of white and red berries was the pink hood that he had searched so ruthlessly for. Without thinking, he grabbed it and held it up to his nose to smell its exotic smell, and then kicked the basket as if it were some sort of spring trap. Berries spilled from its guts as it toppled to the ground. In the bottom of it, the ones that had busted had made a red and white splattered mess that spilled its juices onto the ground. He reached down and picked up a white one, remembering how hungry he was, and was soon to pop it in his mouth when he was halted by a woman's voice coming from the tent in front of him.

"White ones aren't for eating, boy," the unidentified woman announced as she presented herself from the tent.

"Who are you?" Paragus asked. He increasingly became intrigued by her appearance as he noticed sudden characteristics that struck him as familiar.

She smirked and crossed her arms as she leaned against a thin tree, " Azuki, and this is my daughter, Cheyenne. What business you go here?" Azuki answered smugly.

"I'm Paragus, and this is my son, Broly. It seems we needed to stretch our legs a bit before we reach home."

"I see," Azuki answered as she too explored Paragus' domineer. He was a saiyan, and as was she. " Another saiyan, on this planet? What has Frieza ordered you to do to this dump? Its nothing special, no one wants it."

Paragus sighed, " How long have you been on this planet?"

Azuki instantly became defensive, "Why? What's happened?"

"A lot."

* * *

><p>Day turned into night, and they all found themselves gathered around the fire pit as its ashes glowed with dying hit. The young girl named Cheyenne had long fallen asleep in her mother's lap though she had not touched the dinner that she so thoughtfully prepared for their guests. Neither of them had much of an appetite since they had found our their home and friends were dead and gone. Azuki stirred the ashes to keep the heat flowing just so she could think clearly. She felt so ignorant. For years she had waited for her husband to return from his trip home and back, and he never came. Now she knows he had not betrayed her, but was dead. She felt the tears stirrup in her eyes and vigorously wiped them away. Telling Cheyenne would be just as difficult even though she never knew her father. She asked about him constantly, and now she had an answer to tell<p>

"Five years I've wasted on this stupid planet," Azuki spoke after an hour of silence.

Paragus glanced over at his sleeping son, " Yeah, within that five years my son and I have been planet hopping. It all seems like a big waste."

Azuki nodded as she brought her sleeping child into her arms, " Cheyenne hates it here. She wants to go home," she smiled a gentle smile, " but she doesn't know what home is. Does that even begin to describe this place for you?"

Paragus sighed and nodded, " I can see why. So why settle here if she hates it so much."

"I didn't have a choice," Azuki sighed as she she shifted her child onto her shoulder. The heaviness was more than relevant in her speech and actions. "When I was pregnant with her the doctors found out early that she was going to be blind, and knowing Kind Vegeta, he wasn't going to have a blind serving him," she stated while she stood, her brown, tied dress just hitting her mid-thighs. Paragus couldn't help but stare a bit, she was the first sayain woman he'd seen since Kai-Lan. "I was supposed to be executed, but my husband saved me. Since then, I've been stuck on the hell hole of a planet."

"Seems tragic."

"It is," she sighed, running out of things to say. The time had come to ask the inevitable. Though she had felt the question had been lingering between the group since they had met. "Do you have a ship? Or are you using pods?" She asked after moments of mental preparation.

"Ship."

She closed her eyes tightly and breathed in a heavy sigh of relief, "Then can we..."

"You and you're daughter can come with us," he started. She breathed out her breath and he formed a devious grin on his face. "On one condition."

She sucked her breath back in and growled. Somehow she knew there was a catch, "And?"

His smile broadened, "You mother my son and go everywhere we go. And I'll make sure you and your daughter have a house to live in and food to eat. Deal"

For a moment, she sat there contemplating what he said. It sounded as if he wanted her to be his slave, and with her free spirited ways she was unsure of her capability of doing so. Cheyenne came first to her though. If following a man she barely knew around and mothering his son as well, would make Cheyenne happy then she would do it for as long as she could. So half heartedly she agreed, but she felt as if something would go wrong in the near future.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: <strong>_Ok I kinda went a different route than I had expected with this chapter, but I like it better than what I had planned nonetheless. Azuki ranting in the next chapter about the miserable little planet coming up? Aww how'd you know? :P. Please read, review, and subscribe if you will because I really need a Tylenol for my head and fingers haha.

translation: Arnarayo- Peace be upon us.


End file.
